


In My Pocket

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Based on a song, Dreams, Inspirado en una canción, M/M, Para Adri, Spock - Freeform, Sueños, Te amo Adri, Tratando de cumplir el prompt, You and me (In My Pocket), me corté el dedo escribiendo este fic, no me maten, prompt, realmente no tan inspirado en la canción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Kirk sueña mucho más de lo que debería. Tanto así, que a veces desearía vivir en uno de ellos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs. Adri Green](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mrs.+Adri+Green).



> Presente y muriendo.  
> Este es una especie de OS inspirado en un prompt de Adri de el evento de San Valentín Slash.  
> Quiero que sepan que mis conocimientos de esta pareja son básicos, so, me sentiría terrible si encontrasen algo raro a pesar de que es un AU

Kirk sueña mucho más de lo que debería, piensa que a veces la razón se resume a cuando Spock se demora mucho en llegar a casa. Aunque ha tratado de hacer todo para evitar aburrirse, casi nunca ha funcionado, así que decide lidiarlo tomando largas siestas hasta que Spock llega, para dormir de nuevo, pero con él a su lado.

Y casi siempre, su día en la oficina acaba tan agotador que apenas tiene fuerzas para cenar. Pero Kirk hace todo lo posible.

A veces sueña con mucho y a la vez nada.

Recuerda una vez haber soñado estar en un circo, y conocía a Spock como un niño que se había perdido de sus padres, lloraba a flor de piel, mientras se frotaba los ojos y parecía forzarse a sí mismo el no hacerlo. James tomó de donde no sabe, un globo para inflarlo y luego convertirlo en un perrito ante la mirada atenta de Spock, quien hace minutos, había dejado de llorar, apenas despertó, se dio cuenta de que quizá, Spock si era algo berrinchudo.

Sonrió por todo el desayuno, y por un mínimo segundo, pensó en contarle sobre su sueño. Se arrepintió después de que él le contó el suyo.

También recuerda haber soñado una vez que él era un fotógrafo, un joven que buscaba sacar la mejor foto para presumírsela en una galería. Había comprado una nueva cámara, una Polaroid de la que se enamoró desde el primer momento y se disponía a probarla a orillas del mar. Cielo despejado, olas fuertes y cámara enfocada fue lo que recuerda cuando conoció a Kirk, porque era un curioso tritón. Se le hacía extraño captar más de lo que su imaginación podía crear. A él le había fascinado desde pequeño esos seres, aunque nunca creyó que existían, pero ahí estaba, en forma de un muy atractivo tritón, la perfección. Ya después de enteró de su nombre y porque llegó a parar en una playa aislada.

Entonces, en ese sueño, lo llevó a su bañera, y vivía como su más hermoso secreto.

Ese día, Spock no tuvo que trabajar, y lo veía feliz cantando en la bañera. Sintió ese pequeño déjà vu, y le dijo que quizá algún día, debería presentárselo como su pareja a sus padres. Spock se extrañó por eso, pero no objetó nada. Ambos tomaron una ducha, y volvieron a la cama.

Sin duda, su sueño favorito fue cuando, un día soñó que Spock era un marinero, que se iba por grandes lapsos de tiempo y sentía un dolor inexplicable en su corazón cada vez que lo veía irse. Su madre siempre le decía que su corazón no era como el de los demás, que tenía un defecto. Solía contarle antes de conocer a Spock, que algún día alguien tocará la puerta, y le regalará un corazón, uno que le permita vivir por mucho más tiempo.

Él nunca había sentido la necesidad de vivir más allá de lo que su corazón disidiera, hasta el momento en que conoció al marinero de ceño fruncido, que trataba de sonreír cada vez que lo veía en el momento en el que su barco partía. James quería navegar con él. Quería sentir la adrenalina sin miedo a perderse en la arena, porque amaba tanto a Spock, que cada vez que volvía, lo tomada en sus brazos como si fuera el tesoro del que siempre hablaba, debido a que, en una noche, Spock le había contado, que su verdadero sueño, era ser un pirata.

El corazón no llegaba, y Kirk sentía cada vez su dolor más agudo. Spock estaba también a punto de tomar su último viaje. Prometiéndole con un beso a Kirk en el hospital, que volvería muy pronto.

Fue tan maravilloso saber que después de algunas semanas de ello, un corazón se presentó en el momento exacto para salvar a James de la muerte. Él sobrevivió, juntó todas sus fuerzas, y salió del hospital con el aliento de vida más grande que todos.

Porque automáticamente, su vida estaría completa cuando Spock llegase a su lado. Cuando arribase como siempre, cuando lo abrace con tantas fuerzas, cuando lo llevara con él cuando hacía viajes largos. Recordaba cada noche la historia que solía contarle, en la que ambos se perdían en una isla que conquistaban, y eran reyes ocultos, que no necesitarían a nadie más.

Soñó por tanto tiempo por algo que nunca pasó.

Después de años de espera, su madre dejó una carta en su habitación. Él no se atrevió a leerla hasta que vio el manuscrito del marinero.

Lloró por mucho tiempo, luego de saber que el corazón que le permitió vivir, era de Spock. Lloró por el hecho de que él nunca se fue de su lado, que sigue con él, y nunca se irá.

Para el momento en el que despertó, acarició la mejilla de Spock mientras dormía pensando que si algún día, el universo decidiera ponerle en una realidad parecida, él hubiera hecho lo mismo sin dudarlo.

Un viernes, sin nada que discutir, soñó que él era un pájaro, uno muy normal, igual que los demás de su bandada, que un día simplemente cayó en un hibernadero y un niño muy peculiar lo encontró y curó todas sus heridas.

Poco a poco, iba tomando confianza, hasta que no podía despegarse de aquel. Él, un ave silvestre, decidió dejar los cielos para permanecer en una jaula, solo por escuchar la voz de Spock cada mañana, para silbar con el cuándo esté feliz, y silbar para él cuando no.

Fue por eso que Kirk, le regaló un canario el día siguiente, que casualmente, era su aniversario.

Kirk supo que soñar era lo mismo que desear, y adoraba pensar que en todos sus sueños, deseaba amar a Kirk como lo hacía cada día.

Paso a paso, le contó todos sus sueños a Spock, la noche de su boda, he incluso le confesó que de ahí sacó el material para sus votos.

Spock, en cambio, nunca le iba a decir a Kirk que soñaba mucho también, que recordaba sus sueños con tanta claridad cómo él lo hacía, pero a comparación, Spock sabía escribirlos en un papel, para guardarlos en su bolsillo.

Y los atesoraba, porque que en cada sueño, solo eran él, Kirk y nadie más.

 


End file.
